1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover-locking device, and particularly to a cover-locking device for use in an optical disk drive that can lock and release a cover of a lid-type optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
External optical disk drives are classified into two types: tray type and lid type. Referring to FIG. 1, a tray-type optical disk drive 1 has a tray for carrying optical disks. However, objects may be inadvertently jammed between the slit 11 and the tray when the disk drive load or unload the disk. In practical, it is unavoidable. Lid-type optical disk drives are commonly used for CD, VCD, and DVD, and the lid of the disk drive can be opened and closed for loading/unloading the optical disk. The advantage of this design is that jamming problems mentioned above can be prevented. Currently, locking mechanisms for covers of this type are generally mechanical; that is, a cover is simply locked by a mechanical structure (e.g. a switch) and unlocked manually. A disadvantage is that malfunction may result from an inadvertently actuation of the cover switch.
Accordingly, a cover-locking device that can lock and release for the cover of the optical disk drives is required.
The present invention provides a cover-locking device for use in a lid-type optical disk drive that is adapted to open electronically, such that malfunctions resulting from inadvertently actuation are prevented.
The cover-locking device of the present invention includes a locking protrusion and a locking mechanism. The locking protrusion is formed on the cover and provided with a locking hole. The locking mechanism is mounted on the main body and comprises an electromagnetic switch, a hook base, a hook, a pushing part and a link. The electromagnetic switch includes an extensible magnet adapted to move between a first position and a second position. The hook is pivotally connected to the hook base to lock the locking hole of the locking protrusion, and is further pivotally connected to the extensible magnet. The pushing part is pivotally connected to the hook base, comprising a pushing end adapted to open the cover. The link is pivotally connected to the pushing part with one end and pivotally connected to the extensible magnet with the other end.